isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Cultuur in Kronenburg
Kronenburg heeft een bruisend cultureel leven, met name op muziekgebied. Maar ook architectonisch is er veel te zien en te doen in Kronenburg. Muziek Pop & Jazz Kronenburg kent een bruisend muziekleven. In de twee metropolen van het land komen muziekliefhebbers van allerlei pluimage bijeen om te genieten van alles wat er maar te vinden is. Alhoewel Kronenburg zelf wel bekende populaire artiesten heeft voortgebracht, haalt zelden een autochtone popgroep de nummer 1 in de toptienlijst van landelijke muziekzenders; men moet het toch voornamelijk hebben van buitenlandse producties. De verwachtingen van Kronenburgse bandjes zijn dan ook niet hoog, wat weer negatieve gevolgen heeft voor de kwaliteit van deze popgroepen. Een vicieuze cirkel is het gevolg. De plaatselijke jazz-scene is daarentegen wél aanzienlijk en verrassend genoeg erg Nederlandstalig. Een Kronenburgse jazz-legende is de zangeres Patricia Boom (1950 – 1997), die samen met haar Boomers – op z’n Engels uit te spreken – in de jaren ’70 en ’80 volle zalen trok. Momenteel is men bezig haar omvangrijke oeuvre, destijds verzameld op 23 grammofoonplaten, uit te brengen op cd. Na haar overlijden is de band instrumentaal verder gegaan. Andere bekende jazzzangers zijn bijvoorbeeld Johnny Engels (1928 – 2001), die tot twee keer toe tevergeefs een nummer schreef voor de titelsong van een James Bond film: in 1974 (The Man with the Golden Gun) en in 1985 (From a View to a Kill); Bernhard Sieger (*1963) en Andrea Hennetved (*1970). Naast hen bestaan er talloze bekende instrumentalisten. Kronenburgse klassieke componisten; Ten Doornkaat; Seppische School Zo veel binnenlands bekende klassieke componisten Kronenburg heeft, zo weinig bekend zijn deze buiten de Kronenburgse rijksgrenzen. En dat terwijl sommigen feitelijk bekend hadden kunnen worden met bepaalde nieuwe ontwikkelingen in de muziek waarvan tegenwoordig verondersteld wordt dat deze door anderen zijn uitgevonden. De twaalftoonstechniek bijvoorbeeld werd al vóór Schönberg gebruikt door Otto ten Doornkaat (1863 – 1920) in zijn Dodekatoniko voor strijkoktet uit 1887. Ten Doornkaat werd echter zelfs in Kronenburg niet populair; tegenwoordig is alleen zijn concertino voor twee piano’s en strijkorkest nog geregeld op het concertpodium te beluisteren. Hij was voor Kronenburgse begrippen te modern; atonale muziek is ook in het hedendaagse Kronenburg nog niet echt geaccepteerd. De enige die tot nu toe in deze categorie enige furore maakt is Michiel Talsma Tjallingha (*1972). Kronenburgse (quasi-)atonale componisten die niet binnen, maar wel buiten Kronenburg bekend zijn, zijn de leden van de zogenaamde Seppische School, die ontstond naar voorbeeld van de Seppisch-Kronenburgse componist Jan Ylieen (1902 – 1979). Klassieke periode; Staegeman-Tadema; Van Meppel De geschiedenis van de Kronenburgse klassieke muziek begint feitelijk bij de componiste Elina Tadema (1774 – 1815; vanaf 1794 Staegeman-Tadema). Zij was een begenadigd violiste en pianiste en had tot haar huwelijk in 1794 reeds enkele grote werken op haar naam staan, waaronder een symfonie, twee pianoconcerten, twee vioolconcerten en een aanzienlijk aantal strijkkwartetten. Haar echtgenoot, Karl Staegeman (1764 – 1925), verbood haar haar carrière voort te zetten en vanaf dat moment was het gedaan met componeren. Zo op het oog tenminste. Wanneer ze bij vriendinnen op bezoek was, schreef ze stiekum verder. Vanaf haar huwelijk tot haar vroegtijdige dood ontstonden nog tenminste twaalf werken, waaronder nog twee symfonieën, drie vioolconcerten en een derde pianoconcert. Terwijl een aantal van deze stukken al in 1830 boven water kwamen, dook het vierde vioolconcert pas in 1998 op in de nalatenschap van een nazaat van een vriendin van de componiste. De stijl van de muziek van Staegeman-Tadema was puur klassiek, met name in haar latere werken, en deed niet onder voor die van Europese componisten als Mozart, Haydn en Beethoven. Het is te wijten aan de starheid van Karl Staegeman dat de naam van zijn vrouw niet in één adem genoemd wordt met deze grootheden. Een andere componist, maar uit een latere generatie, is Diderik van Meppel (1812 – 1849). Terwijl in Europa de romantiek al begonnen is, komt Van Meppel in 1829 met zijn eerste vioolconcert in volstrekt klassieke stijl op de Kronenburgse concertpodia. Hij vestigt er wel zijn naam mee. De romantiek treedt in Kronenburg pas laat in, mede vanwege de invloed van de kerk, die het gedachtengoed van de romantiek veelal als onzedelijk beschouwt. Van Meppel heeft slechts weinig werken nagelaten. Dit komt mede, omdat hij zich in 1845 met zijn derde strijkkwartet ‘bekeert’ tot de romantiek en al zijn tot dan toe niet gepubliceerde werken vernietigt. Romantiek; Frama; Hansema; Aarnouts De romantiek zoals die door Schumann, Brahms en Mendelssohn wordt nagestreefd, ontvouwt zich in Kronenburg na Van Meppel in eerste instantie vooral in de muziek van Bart Frama (1851 – 1892). Evenals Grieg en Dvořák slaat hij de weg van de volksmuziek in. Omdat Kronenburg die op dat moment nog niet echt heeft, vindt Frama die en passant uit. Veel Kronenburgse avant-garde componisten zijn door Frama’s stijl beïnvloed. Frama heeft in zijn generatie zo’n beetje de alleenheerschappij. In 1889 gaat echter de eerste symfonie van Martinus-Jan Hansema (1870 – 1959) in première. Deze componist is de belangrijkste vertegenwoordiger in Kronenburg van de laat-romantiek. Zijn zevende symfonie voorzag het land in 1925 van een heus volkslied; tot dan toe kende Kronenburg slechts een tekstloze hymne. De laatste bekende romanticus die Kronenburg voortbracht, was Hans Aarnouts (1904 – 2002). Deze was van jongs af aan gehandicapt en had veel tijd om te componeren. Hij weigerde zich aan te passen aan de vernieuwingen in de muziek en bleef tot zijn dood veelal makkelijk in het gehoor klinkende stukken schrijven. Aarnouts wordt wel eens de (Johann) Strauß van Kronenburg genoemd, ware het niet dat Aarnouts zich nooit heeft toegelegd op korte orkestwalsen en –polka’s. Vooral Jan Ylieen kon zich erg kwaad maken om Aarnouts, niet zozeer om zijn ‘achterstallig onderhoud’, zoals hij het noemde, maar vooral om het feit dat het Aarnouts wél lukte in Kronenburg populair te worden. Pure jaloezie dus. Ylieen weet het uiteindelijk maar aan de domheid van de Kronenburgers. Jan-Willem Ripperda (1871-1959) Deze componist markeert de overgang van de romantiek naar de avant-garde. Ripperda is vooral onder muziektheoretici en –historici erg geliefd. Zijn partituren worden dan ook voornamelijk gelezen; zijn werken worden om logistieke redenen zelden uitgevoerd: er bestaan in Kronenburg maar weinig ruimtes waar een volledige ‘Ripperda-bezetting’ in past. Zijn symfonische tableau De Toren van Babel uit 1924 is zó omvangrijk – het stuk duurt waarschijnlijk ruim zes uur – dat genoemde theoretici er voorlopig nog niet over uitgefilosofeerd zijn. Ripperda schreef onder meer tien symfonieën, waarvan de laatste zeven nog nooit zijn uitgevoerd. Deze hebben een gemiddelde lengte van drie à vier uur. Avant-garde; seriële en minimalistische muziek De oudste componist die avant-gardistische muziek schrijft is Hubert Brogman Wess (1883 – 1970). Zijn navolgers zijn onder meer Peter Hejkens, Ben Vikkens, Lars Larsson, Durk Eisses, Klaas Gjaltema en Hendrik Ame. Tegenwoordig komt echter de seriële en in mindere mate de minimalistische muziek op in Kronenburg, onder invloed van buitenlandse componisten als Philip Glass, Arvo Pärt en Wojciech Kilar. Tot deze stroming behoren onder andere Karel Droge, Bjorn Oldens en ten dele Emma Dijkstra-Juwes, die ook muziek schrijft in de stijl van de Seppische school. Ook Bruno Gijssen, die in 2003 naam maakte met zijn Historia Mundi voor soli, koor, orgel en orkest, valt in deze categorie. Andere bekende componisten Een aantal componisten valt tot nu toe niet duidelijk in een hokje te plaatsen, zoals Christopher Lenferink, die enerzijds volgens zeer ontwikkelde avant-garde (op het atonale af) schrijft, maar wiens muziek ook sporen vertoont van de eenvoudige laat-romantische stijl van Hans Aarnouts, al zal niemand dat ooit toegeven. Tot zijn laatste wapenfeiten behoren de grootschalige Ecossaises voor piano en orkest, in feite variaties in écossaise-vorm over een origineel thema. Ook de werken van Johannes Dekker zijn een allegaartje van stijlen. Is zijn symfonie nr. 1 in B nog een kakofonie van onafhankelijke stemmen die door elkaar heen spelen, zijn tweede symfonie is een volbloed romantisch werk, geïnspireerd door volksmelodieën uit AGL-landen. Zijn tweede strijkkwartet valt vervolgens weer uit de toon als minimalistisch werk. De laatste twee jaren lijkt hij een vaste stijl gevonden te hebben; zijn opera Koning Midas en het stuk Hiërarchie voor twee piano’s en orkest zijn hier goede voorbeelden van. Andere kunstvormen Architectuur Het land kent een aantal vooraanstaande architecten, die echter voornamelijk in het buitenland werken. Zo zijn de ontwerpen van Jannes Feenstra (*1954) voornamelijk gericht op de markten van de Verenigde Staten en Canada en zijn tuinen en parken van Magda Kloosterhoff (*1961) vooral te vinden in Venezuela en Brazilië. Kronenburgse architecten die binnenslands veel lof oogstten, vinden we vooral in het verleden en op het gebied van de grootschalige architectuur: stadsontwerpers. Zo is daar Gerard Klein Kambuer (1838 – 1915), de ontwerper van het vorige parlementsgebouw, dat in 1999 afbrandde, maar het land kan ook prat gaan op Marcus Nanne Wolverink (1866 – 1939), die vooral woonhuizen (arbeiderswoningen) in Waterburg en Groningen op zijn naam heeft staan. De regering nam voor het ontwerpen van de nieuwbouwstad Nijenstijn (1999) de architect in de arm naar wie de stad genoemd is: Onno Nijenstijn (*1947). De ontwerper heeft de plannen voor enkele toekomstige steden al klaar liggen, maar geldgebrek lijkt te verhinderen dat deze ooit gebouwd zullen worden. Twee kunstenaars die de moeite van het vermelden waard zijn, zijn de architect, graficus en beeldend kunstenaar Jan van Oostrum (*1925) en Piet Tilman (1896 – 1974). Van Oostrum past vrij moderne technieken toe in zijn werk, waaronder de straatbeeldbepalende kioskjes in het centrum van Alexanderstad uit de jaren ’60. Tilman is verantwoordelijk voor de Koninginnebruggen (1951), die het Westereiland met de stad Marianne verbinden. Beeldende kunst Veel schilders en tekenaars heeft Kronenburg tot nu toe niet voortgebracht. Genoemd werd al Jan van Oostrum, van wie twee werken binnenslands grote bekendheid genieten: Stilleven in een Metrostation (1969) en Adamsappels (1984). De man is erg populair, schildert voornamelijk op verzoek en geniet daardoor een riant inkomen. Verder hangen kunstmusea in Alexanderstad, Friescheburg en Oosterland vol met werken van de impressionistische schilder Ewout Jolmers (1847 – 1903) en de avant-garde schilder en tekenaar Niels-Aage Mikkelsen (1881 – 1924). Literatuur Ook serieuze schrijvers van Kronenburgse bodem zijn er maar weinig. Dit komt vooral omdat het land en de schrijvers Nederlandstalig zijn, maar door de Nederlandstalige lezers in Europa nauwelijks op hun waarde geschat worden. Sinds 1994 is deze toestand verergerd. Een aantal durfals heeft het geprobeerd, zoals Ruud Bouwman (1924 – 1995) en Willem Janssema (*1941), welke laatste sinds 1981 geen boek of bundel meer heeft laten publiceren. Mery Dantuma (1945 – 2000) boekte kleine successen met haar historische romans. Literatuur in de Kronenburgse volkstaal komt wel steeds meer op, maar vooralsnog nog niet echt met een grote L, alhoewel Frederik Bunnema (*1965) en ook de taalkundige Hink Siemons (*1947) het hard proberen. De laatste probeert vooral het probleem van het gebrek aan een standaardspelling voor het Kronenburgs te verhelpen, maar wordt nog maar tot op beperkte hoogte serieus genomen. Het bekendste (Nederlandstalige) werk van een Kronenburgse schrijver is de roman Barbarisme (1840) van Lodewijk Barthels (1789 – 1855), waarin hij de slavernij in de Verenigde Staten fors aan de kaak stelde; dit boek leidde in het jaar na zijn verschijning tot een rel tussen de V.S. en Kronenburg. Eens in de vijf jaar wordt de B.F. Maarsingh-Aanmoedigingsprijs uitgereikt aan een veelbelovende jonge schrijver of dichter. Berend Fedde Maarsingh (1699 – 1763) was de eerste grote dichter van Kronenburgse bodem. Toneel en cabaret Op het gebied van toneel kent Kronenburg wél een aantal grote voorlieden. Het theater is in het koninkrijk een veel bezocht gebouw en vooral kluchten vinden gretig aftrek, op de voet gevolgd door het wat serieuzere toneelwerk. Tragedies, musicals, opera’s en ook cabaret, mits niet te experimenteel danwel te filosofisch, worden doorgaans goed bezocht en de meeste toneelgezelschappen en theaters hebben dan ook geen subsidie van de overheid nodig. Bekende hedendaagse schrijvers van kluchten zijn Karen Hylkema (*1935), André Hogeveen (*1951), Bruno van Wayenburg (*1955), Esther Klompé (*1962), Gerbrand Talsma Tadema (*1962), Sveinn Thórleifsson (*1967) en Anne-Jos Froukema-Zondag (*1970); onder andere bekende, zo niet beroemde toneelschrijvers kunnen Hans Sakskøbing (*1944), Froukje Ettema (*1957), Darius Onnema (*1959), Jens Nielsen (*1966) en Bertil Christiansen (*1968) gerekend worden. Leoš Gartner (*1934) geldt als vooraanstaand schrijver en vertaler van musicals. Lidewij Witteman (*1958) en Hans Hensink (*1963) zijn bekende cabaretiers en de ster van Bert Stoeldraaijer (*1977) op dit gebied is rijzende. Culturele gebouwen in Kronenburg Alexanderstad Kronenburg kent een aantal gebouwen die de moeite van het bezichtigen waard zijn. In de hoofdstad wás dit het vorige parlementsgebouw (1882 – 1999); dit werd in Gothische stijl opgetrokken en op zichzelf beschouwd was het een waar kunstwerk, ware het niet dat het absoluut niet paste bij zijn omgeving, waaronder het stadhuis van Alexanderstad uit 1817. Bij de ontwerpwedstrijd voor een nieuw onderkomen voor de volksvertegenwoordiging werd hier rekening mee gehouden; het winnende ontwerp kwam van de Seppische architect Faus Kaarste, maar de bouw wordt al maanden tegengehouden door het plaatselijke burgercomité, dat liever het tijdelijk ingerichte parkje, op de plaats van het vorige parlementsgebouw, gehandhaafd ziet. Verder is het Academiegebouw van de Koninklijke Universiteit zeer aardig. Het huidige gebouw stamt uit 1922 en kenmerkt zich door haar vele, haast idyllische nisjes en doorkijkjes, waar vooral eerstejaars elk jaar een ware ontdekkingstocht mee beleven. Het gebouw is opgetrokken uit grote, grijze, stenen blokken die de hoogte in afnemen in omvang, en vooral veel glas om de toegankelijkheid van de wetenschap te benadrukken. De hoofdstad kent verder weinig op zichzelf staande architectonische wonderen, afgezien misschien van de terminal van het internationale vliegveld van de stad. De binnenstad echter, gebouwd in 1817 – 1820, kent een aantal zeer karakteristieke straatjes en pandjes die nergens anders in de wereld te vinden zijn. Nieuwbouw vindt voornamelijk plaats volgens het procédé uit die tijd. Het is (helaas?) wel te zien dat Alexanderstad pas in 1871 hoofdstad werd van Kronenburg: het grote plein voor het stadhuis en het park waar het parlementsgebouw stond/moet komen te staan, lijkt botweg uitgehakt in het historischere centrum van een halve eeuw eerder. Friescheburg De oudste stad van Kronenburg is veel bezienswaardiger dan de hoofdstad. Friescheburg werd in het begin van de zeventiende eeuw gesticht rondom een klein meertje, dat via een beekje in verbinding stond met de zee. Het meertje lag lager dan de zee en bevatte zout water, omdat het water uit de zee in het meer stroomde. In de tweede helft van de achttiende eeuw begon men met het dempen van het meer, waardoor in 1823 een lager gelegen plateautje ontstond: de Arena. Dit bleek erg handig te zijn aan het begin van de twintigste eeuw, toen in Friescheburg een metronet werd aangelegd: de Arena is namelijk bijna gelijkvloers met de hoogste metrostations. In de jaren ’90 van de vorige eeuw werd de Arena drastisch gemoderniseerd en voorzien van een glazen koepel, terwijl de aanpalende zeventiende-eeuwse panden gerestaureerd werden. Het resultaat gold als dé attractie van Friescheburg, toen het in 1999 Culturele Hoofdstad van de AGL was. Andere bijzondere gebouwen in Friescheburg zijn onder meer het pand van de Staten-Generaal, uit de tijd dat Kronenburg een republiek was (1627 – 1646), het Mouseion, de schouwburg annex concertzaal die in 1997 voltooid werd, en ook het stadhuis van Friescheburg, gebouwd in 1712, behoort tot architectonisch hoogstaande Kronenburgse gebouwen: vooral de Willem III-Zaal, waar de Noordkamer momenteel vergadert totdat het nieuwe parlementsgebouw voltooid is, is een bezichtiging waard. De Zaal werd in 1992 geheel in oude luister hersteld; na de Tweede Wereldoorlog werd de Zaal, die in de oorlogsjaren in verval geraakt was, gerestaureerd in na-oorlogse stijl, wat door menigeen werd beschouwd als erg lelijk. Tot slot zijn diverse musea en vestigingen van Kronenburgse bedrijven die kosten noch moeite gespaard hebben bij het bouwen van hun onderkomen. Het hoofdkantoor van het Huis van Financiën (de Kronenburgse Rekenkamer) is volgens veel Kronenburgers één van de mooiste gebouwen van het land en ook de Beurs aan de J. Fossema Jaltada-Allé wordt alom geprezen om haar schoonheid. Overige steden Noordeinde kent enkele fraaie buitenwijken. De stad is nogal uit de grond gestampt even ten zuiden van de oude Kronenburgse hoofdstad Kronenburg-Stad en het stadscentrum stelt daarom vrij weinig voor; pas in de laatste jaren is het gemeentebestuur zich meer gaan bezig houden met de esthetiek van de stad. Verder staan er nog enkele gebouwen die vroeger tot de vorige hoofdstad behoorden, maar die nu in een buitenwijk van Noordeinde staan: dit geeft een ietwat raar effect, omdat de oudste gebouwen van de stad zich in een buitenwijk bevinden! Noemenswaardig zijn verder de groots aangelegde parken die Noordeinde van Alexanderstad scheiden. De gemeentegrens loopt door de parken en is ludiek aangegeven door een stippellijn van kleine grindbakjes. Marianne was in 2003 Culturele Hoofdstad van de AGL. De twee delen waaruit de stad bestaat (het Koninginne-eiland en enkele wijken op het Westereiland) worden met elkaar verbonden door middel van de Koninginnebruggen, die op de lijst van het AGL-Erfgoed staan en derhalve subsidie voor onderhoud e.d. ontvangen. Verder heeft de stad zeven mooie woontorens die in een cirkel om het centrum staan en met de klok mee in hoogte afnemen, en een prachtig Centraal Station. De woontorens zijn Kronenburgse Beschermde Monumenten. De stad Waterburg kent een prachtig Havenpark, dat aangelegd is om de grauwe industriestad een long te geven: groen in het grauw. Daarnaast is het Raadhuis (1717) de moeite van het bezichtigen waard: het is het enige belangrijke pand in de stad uit de tijd van de stichting van de stad en fungeert momenteel als woonhuis van prinses Marianne. De drie steden op het Oostereiland (Denestad, Oosterland en Oranjewijk) kennen alledrie veel oude, historische bebouwing. Sinds de invoering van het Globaalbeleid door minister Abraham Haak in 1923 zijn de steden min of meer gebleven zoals ze toen waren: pittoreske kolonistenstadjes. De drie steden ogen klein en compact, maar hebben toch een groot aantal inwoners: tussen de 200.000 en de 400.000! De bezoeker valt het niet op. Afgezien van enkele musea die architectonisch interessant zijn (zoals het Koopvaardijmuseum in Denestad), bevinden zich hier geen opvallende afzonderlijke gebouwen; daarvoor moet men naar Nieuwwolde, waar zich midden in de uitgestrekte bossen het Holthús bevindt: een enorm houten pand waar vroeger een militaire kazerne gevestigd was en tegenwoordig een hotel. De kleinere steden kennen (nog) niet veel architectonisch belangrijke panden, afgezien van de historische centra van de stadjes, die beslist de moeite van een bezoek waard zijn. Noemenswaardig is nog het Sveinbjörnsráðhús aan het Plein in Engelbert. Deze dépendance van het Dietzlandse gemeentehuis werd in 1957 ontworpen door de IJslandse immigrant Þórólfur Sveinbjörnsson en ziet er feitelijk uit als een pyramide op palen. Paleizen, borgen en andere panden van de koninklijke familie De koninklijke familie van Kronenburg heeft een handjevol paleizen in beheer. Op het koninklijk slot ten westen van Friescheburg en het Raadhuis van Waterburg na, zijn alle paleizen eigendom van de Kronenburgse regering, waar de familie in meerdere of mindere mate gebruik van mag maken. Het Koninklijk Slot werd in de zeventiende eeuw gebouwd met het vooruitzicht op bewoning door de wettige soeverein. Omdat er tot 1795 echter nooit een koning van Kronenburg voet aan Kronenburgse wal gezet heeft en vervolgens Willem IV en Alexander I en II nog niet in het kasteeltje wilden gaan wonen, heeft het bijna twee eeuwen lang leeg gestaan. Koningin Marianne ontdekte in 1903 de charme van het Slot en liet het restaureren om er vanaf 1916 in te gaan wonen. Sindsdien hebben – op koning Jan II na – alle Kronenburgse vorsten in het Koninklijk Slot gewoond. Het slot heeft een grote tuin met vele fonteinen en enkele doolhoven; delen van deze tuin zijn ‘s zomers open voor publiek. Het koninklijk paleis Willemsborg (Alexanderstad) is het werkpaleis van de koning. Hier ontvangt hij binnen- en buitenlandse gasten en vindt ook het tweewekelijkse overleg met de minister-president plaats. Het paleis is gebouwd in de jaren ’20 van de negentiende eeuw en fungeerde van 1834 tot 1879 als woonpaleis van koningen Alexander I en II. Onder druk van de regering moest de koninklijke familie een groot deel van het bijbehorende park aan de stad afstaan om stadsuitbreiding in het begin van de twintigste eeuw mogelijk te maken. Het paleis Ballburen in Alexanderstad werd in 1932 gebouwd voor kroonprins Alexander en kroonprinses Anna. Deze hadden tot dat moment in het Raadhuis van Waterburg gewoond, maar wilden vanwege de toenemende leeftijd van koningin Marianne dichter bij de hoofdstad wonen. Het paleis is in feite een veredelde villa. Na de dood van prinses Anna in 1960 woonde prinses Astrid er tot 1971 (tot 1963 in gezelschap van haar man, prins Edward). In 1975 trokken de toenmalige kroonprins Alexander Lodewijk en zijn kersverse echtgenote Livia in het pand, om in 1991 van woning te ruilen met zijn ouders, de abdicerende koning Alexander III Ernst en zijn vrouw koningin Laura. Sinds 2008 wonen kroonprins Johan Ernst en kroonprinses Isabel er met hun dochter, prinses Sofie Charlotte. Ten zuidoosten van Nieuwwolde liggen het paleis en het landgoed Holthuus (tegenover de voormalige kazerne Holthús). Dit complex werd halverwege de negentiende eeuw aangelegd door koning Alexander I voor zijn vrouw, koningin Isabella. Het is een enorm landgoed, dat tegenwoordig onderhouden wordt door een stichting. Het bevat een kleine dierentuin en ook de grootste manege van Kronenburg. Vanaf 1875 woonde koningin Astrid in het paleis, tot haar dood in 1902. Koning Willem V en koningin Alexandra gebruikten het als zomerresidentie, terwijl het nu een museum is. Slot Breede, ten zuiden van Oosterbije (Oosterland), is een aardigheidje van koning Willem III geweest; hij ontwierp het slot in 1800, maar het werd pas tien jaar later, na zijn dood, voltooid. Van 1859 tot 1875 woonden prinses Maria en haar man in het gebouw, dat de naam ‘Slot’ eigenlijk nauwelijks waard is: eigenlijk is het een riante vakantiewoning met uitzicht op zee. Ook prinses Wilhelmina en prins Karl hebben korte tijd doorgebracht in Breede, alvorens ze in 1919 definitief naar Zweden vertrokken. Kroonprins Jan (de latere Jan II) gebruikte het huis tijdens zijn studententijd als locatie voor grote feesten en daarna woonde zijn moeder, koningin Alexandra, die in 1963 weduwe werd, in het slot, tot haar dood in 2002. De huidige kroonprins Johan Ernst gebruikt het sindsdien als schildersatelier. Het Raadhuis in Waterburg is een zeer oud pand uit het begin van de achttiende eeuw en werd in 2001 gekocht door prinses Marianne, die er sinds haar scheiding van de Amerikaanse B-acteur Roy Anderson in hetzelfde jaar, permanent woont. Omdat prinses Marianne door haar huwelijk met Anderson haar rechten op de troon verspeelde, ontvangt zij geen inkomen van de staat en moet zij feitelijk haar eigen boontjes doppen. De prinses is echter een begenadigd violiste en met het inkomentje dat zij daarmee verdient (aangevuld met een zakcentje van haar broer, de koning), kan zij redelijk uit de voeten. Het koninklijk paleis voor Muziek en Toneel in Alexanderstad tot slot is slechts deels in beheer van de koninklijke familie. Buitenlandse gasten – vooral koninklijke – verblijven in dit pand, terwijl de hoofdfunctie van het gebouw een artistieke is, zoals de naam al doet vermoeden: kleine toneelgezelschappen en kamermuziekensembles voeren hier hun stukken op. Spelen in het paleis voor Muziek en Toneel is de hoogste eer die je in Kronenburg als artiest kunt behalen en een kaartje voor een concert of een toneelstuk in dit pand is praktisch onbetaalbaar. Jaarlijks worden er echter honderd kaarten verloot voor financieel minder daadkrachtige belangstellenden. De winnaars van deze loting krijgen van te voren een instructie in de etiquette die in het paleis van kracht is. Categorie:Kronenburg